PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Edru viransu
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Edru viransu (talk • ) :User:Edru viransu was made into a sysop on August 17, 2007. Coolheaded, knowledgable, active. — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:28, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :I accept the nomination. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 21:33, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Support # Active, cool headed, would make a great admin. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 21:40, 31 July 2007 (CEST) #It's my belief that the policy and administrative work on this wiki needs to be stepped up. Proposals are going nowhere, objectives are not being met, tasklists are being abandoned; the Community Portal and the Improvement Drive are largely ignored. When you look at our admin team, nearly half are inactive. It is no wonder that so little is getting done! With Rapta's decline on his RfA, my remaining preferences to replenish the admin pool are frvwfr2, Skakid9090 and Edru viransu. Note that this statement in no way reflects collective admin opinion, and neither should it be interpreted as foreshadowing the outcome of any of these users' RfAs. - Krowman 21:41, 31 July 2007 (CEST) #I thought he already was an admin! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:26, 31 July 2007 (CEST) #[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:27, 31 July 2007 (CEST) # Note: im going to vote for all 3 posted in Krowmans statement - seriously i thought they already were in some sort of admin position. They do the job here better than most and are extremely active and seem very level headed. --Midnight08 04:20, 1 August 2007 (CEST) #Wyvern 05:07, 2 August 2007 (CEST) #Shows extensive knowledge of most builds in Guild Wars, and has made many valuable contributions to the Build namespace. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:10, 8 August 2007 (CEST) #Smart guy, obviously knows a lot about the game, would make a great admin. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 03:53, 11 August 2007 (CEST) #[[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) #Pretty much active guy, that doesn't argue with people and is helpful. My vote is "yes". — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 14:22, 11 August 2007 (CEST) #Tycn 16:40, 11 August 2007 (CEST) #Definitely. LavaEdge324 16:19, 14 August 2007 (CEST) Oppose #While I agree with Krowman that we need new people to help ensure that this Wiki can continue to be improved and developed, I unfortunately don't see Edru viransu as the person to do it. His total contribution to the Main and PvXwiki namespaces (including talk pages) is 8 edits, 4 of which were to RfA's) along with another 8 to the Help namespace. While he has been very active, his contributions focus almost solely on the Build namespace. While the Build namespace is obviously an extremely important aspect of this wiki, a large part of being an Admin is helping to further the Wiki. Sure, routine maintenance is a large part as well, but, we don't need any more Admins simply doing routine work. We need people taking on projects, writing policies, making suggestions. What we don't need are more people patrolling the build namespace. While I don't disagree that Edru viransu is an excellent contributor, he is not, at this time, what the Administrative team of this Wiki needs. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:17, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Neutral # I've decided to retract my previous statement and simply withhold judgment for now instead. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:41, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Edru viransu Edru viransu